Ultimate Kakarot
Kakarot is born with a power level of 420 which is nothing compared to Broly who has a power level of 10,000 . He escapes the destruction of Planet Vegeta and lands on Planet Earth. Grandpa Gohan finds him and takes care of him. Kakarot's strong head prevents him from having amnesia and keeps on trying to hurt Gohan. It was unknown to Gohan that after Kakarot was mad, his power raised immensly. Even over Broly"s! He easily killed Gohan and many others. Once he saw a full moon, he destroyed an entire country in a day! He spent the rest of his life fending for himself and Raditz eventually arrives. By then, everyone on Earth was killed by Kakarot. Kakarot attacks his brother Raditz. Raditz: Kakarot! I'm your brother. Don't kill me. Kakarot: I don't care. My ship is broken and I'm taking yours. Kakarot kills Raditz and steals his ship. Using the autopilot, Kakarot meets up with Vegeta and Nappa after a year. Vegeta: So, you killed Raditz? Kakarot: What did you expect me to do? He was a disgrace to the Saiyan race and there was only one ship. Vegeta: You could be useful for helping defeat Frieza. We just have to do some training and we will be ready. Kakarot: i want to kill him now! Vegeta: Are you insane! Frieza is too powerful. Besides, I need to teach you the basics like controlling your tail, controlling your Great Ape Form and learning some attacks. After a few days of training, Kakarot knew everything Vegeta did about fighting. They went to conquer several races. At first, they went to conquer Planet Kiru. The Kirans were suprisingly tough. Vegeta wanted Nappa to kill them but Kakarot did it. Vegeta: I taught you all my skills now but why do I have to teach you how to take commands? Kakarot: Sorry Vegeta but I like killing people. A few years later, Vegeta said the 3 of them were ready to kill Frieza. Vegeta: It's time for me to rule the universe! kakarot; I'm sick of listening to your commands! i have to do whatever you say! I can't think for myself. I'm stronger than you but you make be look like a slave. Prince or not, I'm not following your orders. Kakarot started raging and he turned to a Super Saiyan! Vegeta: Your.......... a............. Super Saiyan! Kakarot: I'm going to kill both of you! Vegeta: But I taught you everything you need to know. Kakarot: Yes, I have to thank you for that but now it's time for you to die! Kakarot used his Galick Gun attack and killed both of the Saiyans. Kakarot: I'm free! No one can tell me what to do anymore! Kakarot confronted Frieza and killed him. Not only that, he killed King Cold and Cooler. Eventually, he met up with Broly and realizing he wasn't a match for him, he started raging. Kakarot: No saiyan is above me! Kakarot's rage turned him into a Super Saiyan 2! Using this power, he easily defeated Broly. 20 years later, Kakarot ruled the entire universe! His final fight was Supreme Kai. No matter what the Supreme Kai did, he couldn't beat him. Kakarot later couldn't control his own rage and destroyed everyone he ruled. Eventually, he passed away and the universe was empty with no life at all. Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:DBZ Category:Super Saiyan Category:Oozaru Category:Evil protagonist Category:Kakarot Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Fan Fiction